Names
by mynameisnotMYA
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. A series of one-shots about Lizzie and Darcy and names. Chpt. 1: When they all go out to town, Gigi persuades Lizzie to call Darcy by his real name. WILL BE CANNONBALLED.
1. William

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Pride and Prejudice, and I definitely don't own the Lizzie Bennet Diaries.

NOTES: I haven't wrote fanfiction in a looooooooonng time, so I'm a little rusty. Please forgive me. Also, I wrote this at 4am, so there will probably be typos. I might fix it later.

Lizzie had found that her outing into town with Darcy and Gigi had not been entirely unpleasant. Of course, Gigi tried to make them sit next to each other at every possible moment, leading to several awkward pauses and glares to the younger girl, but it wasn't as awkward as it could have been, Lizzie decided.

Nearing the end of their trip, they stopped by a small corner-cafe. It was a small, cosy place that smelled of coffee and was nicely warm, reminding Lizzie, for whatever reason, of Jane.  
And then Bing. And then Jane-and-Bing. And then the silly name that Lydia had come up with to pair them: Jing.

She stopped her train of thought there, because Gigi was currently pushing her into her seat at one of the smaller, rounder tables sat by the corner. She was sat next to Darcy, of course, and Gigi tried to sit slightly further away from them than was originally planned.

They settled down, and Darcy (ever the gentleman) asked each of them what they would like to drink, and got up to order, despite Gigi's protests of "No, William, I'll do it," and "You really don't need to, I promise."

After he had left, Lizzie turned to Gigi. "What was that about?" She asked, and Gigi squirmed.  
"Um, nothing, he was just being... Unco-operative." Lizzie was noticeably confused for a moment, until she said "Gigi... This whole thing isn't a plan to... Set us up, or anything. Right?" Gigi shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by her brother setting a teacup down in front of her.

"William!" She cried, a little too happily, making Lizzie suspicious. She made a mental note to be on her guard for the rest of this outing. However, at that moment she just smiled, and took her cup from Darcy and made small talk. She asked him about a book they'd both read, and he asked her about her family, and they had a nice little conversation going.

Gigi, all the while, was on her phone, typing really fast and obsessively. There was a small _'ping'_ from her phone and she checked the text that had apparently just come in, and laughed.

"Who are you texting?" Darcy enquired, trying to see over his sister's shoulder. "It's not Fitz, is it?"

"No!" She replied quickly. "It's... Uh... My tennis coach."

"Gigi, are you-" Darcy was cut off by his own phone ringing. He checked it, and sighed.

"Business call. I must leave for a while." He got up and skirted awkwardly round the table (for he was so tall that he dwarfed it,) and walked outside.

Gigi gave him a small wave to his back, even though he obviously couldn't see it. As soon as she was pretty sure he was out of earshot, she turned back round to Lizzie and promptly asked: "Why do you call him Darcy?"

"Your brother? I... Um... Everyone calls him Darcy. Even Fitz."

"Yes, but that wasn't the question."

"I don't know..." Lizzie replied somewhat exasperatedly. "Like I said, everyone calls him that. I guess it just rubbed off on me."

"Uh-huh." Gigi replied, not sounding particularly convinced. "You know, he'd prefer it if you called him William, like me."

"I don't think he would. Besides, you're the only person I know of who calls him that."

"Caroline calls him that." Gigi said, slowly. "Think of how mad she'd be if she found out you called him that, too."

"Gigi!" Lizzie chastised. "You can't use my dislike of Caroline to get what you want."

"But just... Call him William, Lizzie, please?" Gigi begged.

"I... Fine." Lizzie relented. "But if this turns out really awkward, I'll blame you." She warned.

"There he is now!" Gigi said gleefully, pointing.

Darcy shoved his phone back into his pocket, and sat down. Gigi looked at him somewhat sympathetically.

"Who was it this time?" She asked, nodding at his phone. "Aunt Catherine, again?"

"No, it wasn't. For once." He replied. "Ms. Reynolds. There has been an accident in Human Resources department. A filing cabinet fell on Mr. Watson, and he's taking the next week off."

"Oh." Gigi said, faking sympathy for poor Mr. Watson. She nudged Lizzie, pointing not-too-discreetly at Darcy.

"Not right now!" Lizzie hissed in response, and Gigi rolled her eyes. She went back to her phone.

15 minutes later, and they were set to depart. Darcy had paid for everyone's tea, and argued with Lizzie afterwards that it was "His treat, and therefore he should have to pay." To which she rolled her eyes, and pretended to sulk. Gigi grinned. _They're totally flirting, _she thought.

Both of the Darcy siblings had insisted on giving Lizzie a ride home, and, however hard she tried, she couldn't refuse. Once they had dropped her off, she got out the car, and just as she was about to close the car door, said "Thank you, William. Thank you, Gigi," politely before speed-walking up to the front door.

Inside the car, Gigi was beaming. "She called you by your name, William!" She cried happily. "Step 3 complete!"

Darcy was momentarily distracted, but said after a moment, "Step 3 of what?"

"Nothing." She replied sharply. "Let's just go home."

"Ok." He relented, and drove. When they had been driving for a good few minutes, he heard Gigi in the back (for she had insisted that Lizzie sit up front with William) whisper, "I can't believe she called you _William._"

Yes, I know it was crap. In my defence, it is now 5am and my brain isn't working that great.

I know there's probably a million typos in this, but I'll fix it later. I can't be bothered now.

I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one-shots. (For example, the first time she called him Will, a drabble about why she calls him Darcy, et cetera.) What do you think?

Please review! Reviews keep me motivated. :)

-Mia Jane.


	2. Darcy

NOTES: Wow, I actually got reviews! (I can't believe it either.) So I decided that I HAD to continue this.  
I also linked this on my Tumblr (poiuytofravenclaw by the way,) so, yeah, that's me too.

For the person who was asking: Step 4 is probably to get them to go somewhere together, voluntarily, alone. I might do a different, unrelated-to-this-oneshot oneshot to do with that. ;)

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own P&P or LBD.

******************************LINE BREAK****************************************

"_Darcy." _

"Darcy" was Lizzie's preferred teasing name for her poor boyfriend. It was what she'd call him when she was impersonating her crazed mother, or (and far more common) flirting.

Neither of them was exactly sure when the name "Darcy" came to have that association, but, through some sort of mutual understanding, it was not used anywhere else by them. She refrained from calling him "Darcy" while at work, even though he had told her many times that it was alright.

No, they liked to keep their nicknames to themselves.

*******************************LINE BREAK*****************************************

"Darcy!" She called from the kitchen, mimicking her Mother's strong Southern accent. William got up from where he had been previously relaxing, and wandered into the kitchen to her.

"What is it this time?" He asked exasperatedly.

Lizzie, ever the actress, stayed in character and tutted at him. "Now, Mr. Darcy, don't pretend you don't know!" She took a deep breath and waggled her finger at him as he struggled to keep a straight face. He opened his mouth to speak, but "Mrs. Bennet" spoke again, cutting him off.

"Bing and Jane!" She gushed, fanning herself with her hand. "They've been married for _four weeks now _and I _still _haven't heard any talk of grandbabies yet!"

"Lizzie" William began, amused at both her antics and how uncannily like her mother she was. "I mean, um, Mrs. Bennet."

"Yeeeesss?" She asked, drawling out the word.

"Don't you think you may be...? Over-reacting a little bit?"

"Me? Over-reacting?" She asked loudly, her eyes bearing the mirth she always had when introduced to a challenge. "When have I _ever _been known to over-react?"

"I- Well- Oh, Lizzie." William said, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mr. _Darcy!_" She cried. "How dare you. I have a husband, and three _beautiful _young daughters. I mean, I would throw them at you, but-" her voice lowered to a stage whisper, "I think my young Lizzie may like you."

At this point, Lizzie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and he grinned down at her.

"You're so melodramatic, Lizzie." He murmured.

"You need some drama in your life, Darcy." She sighed.

************************************LINE BREAK************************************

William fidgeted nervously. It was his _third ever _proper date with Lizzie Bennet, and, though he was sure it would go well, she had just recently created a new rule in their relationship.

"_No business on our dates, William," She said, glaring at him. _

"_But- But what if it's very important?" He asked, and she shook her head no. _

"_The only exception is if someone's dying, William." She replied seriously, staring at him. "I mean it." _

And so he had relented. But now, he seemed to be stuck in this state of constant worry that something terrible was going to happen at Pemberley Digital that night.

Lizzie seemed to have noticed, and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Willi-_am"_ She said in her 'warning voice'. William had, unfortunately, heard that tone quite a lot.

"But Lizzie-"

"_No_. William, surely you can last one night?"

"But-but..." He struggled to think of something that would help her understand. "_Gigi _is in charge! You know what she's like- She'll be off talking with Fitz or throwing random office parties. I dread to think what could have happened in my absence and-"

"Ughhhh." Lizzie groaned, pouting slightly. "You _never _take time off work, Darcy. It's all you ever do. Even when you're with _me._"

"I- Well, I try to." He replied, huffing. "I'm not that used to _having a social life, _after all. I only recently got the upgrade."

She groaned again, and covered her face with her hands. "Why do you always bring up the videos? You _know _I don't think that way anymore."

"Mhm." He shrugged, but then reached for her hand across the table. "I'm sorry, Lizzie." He said, and she smiled.

"Oh, _fine._" She cried, mock-glaring at him. "You've won me over. _One _business text to Gigi, but that's _it,_ Darcy."

He grinned, and done as she had said. Lizzie watched him, and after he was done asked casually, "So, how many offices has she burned down?"

He laughed, and said, "Only a few. She's working on yours at present."

"And I take it she's already done _yours,_ Darcy?"

"No. She wouldn't dare."

"Uh-huh." She replied and they both laughed.

"Oh, _Darcy."_ She muttered.

*********************************LINE BREAK***************************************

So, I started this before episode 83 came out, and I'm only finishing it now. I apologise for the late update, but I don't really have a set schedule for uploading at the moment.

I also apologise for how badly-written it is. I haven't really written anything other than essays recently, and so to improve my writing skills I'm kind of forcing myself to write this. But yeah. Hopefully I'll get better and out of my writing-block soon.

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
